This Life Of Ours
by Read.Write.Music.Act
Summary: A collection of one shots based off of stydia. Chapter 6 up!
1. AN

**A/N: Hi! So I'm new to the TW archive but im going to be starting a collection of one shots based on my favorite couple stydia! What I'd love is if you'd all send me one to three word prompts about absolutely anything you could think of! Thank you all!**


	2. Anchor

So this is officially my first chapter, its mostly about how Lydia is an anchor to Stile and what that means to him. I hope you all like it, I accept all kinds of feedback, so dont be afraid to tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf. Or Anchor by Mindy Gledhill.

Enjoi!

.:.:.:.

Anchor.

Someone who keeps you grounded, keeps you from crashing into insanity and completely losing your mind. Well, technically its a big metal thing that keeps a ship in place, but you get the point. This is the story of how Lydia became my anchor.

.:.:.:.

*knock knock*

"Come in!" I said from my spot at my desk. I look up to see a certain strawberry blonde walk through my door.

"Stiles, its 7:30 am on a Saturday! What are you doing already up and working? What time did you even wake up?" She asked.

"Uh yeah no I didn't exactly go bed, so there was no way for me to wake up if I cant even sleep in the first place." I reply casually while turning back to my laptop.

"Stiles, when was the last time you slept?"

"37 hours ago, why?"

"Come here we're taking a nap!" She said while taking off her shoes and getting comfortable in my bed. Now I must admit, the thought of laying next to Lydia in my bed was a dream come true, but the thought of closing my eyes not knowing what kind of things would creep up on me this time scared me. No matter how much I wanted to take up her offer, it took everything in me not to.

"I can't." I say in a shaky voice.

"Please Stiles." Those two words and my resolve slipped. I get up from my chair and walk towards her to lay down, carefull to keep my hands to myself. "

"What are you so afraid of?" She asked in a soft voice.

"That I'll wake up and this will all be just a dream." I say in a whisper.

"It's not a dream Stiles, just close your eyes and I'll be right here."

I close my eyes and only five minutes later the flashes start. Blood. Bodies. A scream. A blinding bright like that keeps getting farther and farther away. And finally darkness.

I sit up with tears running down my face and out of breath. My head spinning from sitting up too fast. A constant beep fills my ears.

"Stiles! Stiles!" I can hear Lydia's voice getting closer as my vision clears and the beeping stops. "Stiles!"

"What happened?" I ask curiously.

"You were out for about half an hour. Then you kept telling yourself to wake up, and tried but you wouldn't budge." She explained. My breathing started getting heavier as the memory of what happened in my nightmare started coming back to me. "Stiles, what's wrong? Is this another panic attack?! Oh god, Stiles just breath ok deep breaths just..." And for the second time in my life she kissed me, knocking the wind out of me in the process. Hers lips lingered for a second or more longer than needed, but honestly I didn't care cause come on this is Lydia we're talking about. After her lips left mine I layed my head on her lap suddenly exhausted.

"Will you sing to me?" I whispered.

"I uh- I dont... sure." She said.

"When all the world is spinning 'round

Like a red balloon way up in the clouds

And my feet will not stay on the ground

You anchor me back down

I am nearly world renowned

As a restless soul who always skips town

But I look for you to come around

And anchor me back down"

"Lydia?"

"Yes Stiles?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being my anchor." I said softly before I fell into the most peaceful sleep I've had in weeks.

.:.:.:.

Well thats it! I must im pretty proud of it. So like I said before feedback is welcome, I'd love to hear what you guys think. Also I'd love if you would send me a one to three word prompt of anythink of it'd really give me some inspiration.

Thanks you.

-A


	3. Human

So this one is called human, mostly about Stiles and his lack of supernatural abilities and how that affects him, I got the inspiration after listening to human by Christina Perri, I swear I listened to this song on repeat the whole as I wrote.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.

Enjoi!

.:.:.:.

Human

"Listen Stiles I think it's best if you just stay back this time." Scott says to me as he opens the door to my jeep preparing to get out.

"But I brought my bat!"

"I don't think it's gonna help you this time."

"But-"

"Stiles it's a pack of alphas, you're just a human Stiles, a bat isn't gonna do much for you this time." He says sympathetically. I nod my head slowly shaking off the sting of his words.

"Yea, you're right go ahead I'll wait out here." He nods and hesitantly gets out of the car taking one last look at me before going to join the others.

"And once again I'm alone. Just me and my human self." I say to myself.

"You're not alone." I look up startled to see Lydia climbing in to my car.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in their helping them?" I ask surprised by her presence. She shakes her head.

"Nope. The only thing im good at is finding dead bodies and screaming remember. Allison thought it'd be best if I just sat pretty and wait." She explained.

"Well that makes two of us." We sit in silence for a minute before I speak up again. "Sometimes I wish I could be something more, you know. Instead of just waiting around for whatever comes next. I wish I could help. But I can't. I'm just human. Not much I can do." I say staring intently at the steering wheel.

"You're more than that Stiles. You wouldn't believe how much help you give to this pack. So what you can't fight like the others, you're the brains of this pack. You figure everything out. They're all just too caught up in there own little world to realize that they wouldn't be here if it werent for you." She says.

"Yea well, they make it sound like a bad thing." I say finally looking at her.

"Please, if anything we could use a little more humanity around here. Plus I don't know what I'd do if you turned supernatural too. To be honest you're kind of my rock to reality, just when I think that everythings too much, I look at you and I know there's still some good in this world." She says looking at her hands on the last part.

"Thanks Lydia, that means a lot." I look at her for a while, seeing her beauty, like every other time I look at her it hits me all over again.

"What?" She asks under my gaze.

"You're so beautiful." I say subconsciously. A smile creeps up on her lips and it lights this world that is so full of darkness. She reaches over to grab my hand.

"Thank you Stiles."

"For what?" I ask curiously.

"For being you. For being human." I smile.

"How about we get out of here, not like theres much for us to do here anyway. Scott can just ride with Allison." I ask hopefully.

"I'd like that."

We spent the rest of the night ice skating in the courtyard of an outside mall. I must admit that it felt good to finally not have to worry about anything supernatural and finally be normal for a bit.

Maybe being human isn't as bad as I thought.

.:.:.:.

Well, sorry it so short. I dont know it was just something I had to get out. Anyway hope you liked it, and dont forget to review!

Thanks.

-A


	4. Demons

So I know its been a while sorry. Now I just wanna know are you guys liking my stories? Im not recieving much feed back so I dont know whether I should continue or not. Please tell me if you think there's something I need to fix, I'd really appreciate it. This one is called demons, I started it a few days ago and just got around to finishing so I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.

Enjoi!

.:.:.:.

Demons

It was 3 am in the morning, and she was awake, 'studying'. At least that's what she was trying to do. She should be sleeping. She shouldn't be sitting on her bed worrying herself sick over someone who is already gone. Because heaven knows if he's still in there, or if his demons have swallowed him whole by now. She can't help it though, they're a team, he saves her and she saves him. It's how they work. He has saved her countless times and she is determined to return the favor.

But she doesn't know where to start, he was always the one to figure things out. (She may be smart, but when it came to these thing he is a genius.) Now he's gone doing who knows what. She doesn't know where to look (Stiles she can find, a Nogitsune not so much.) She's afraid of what she'll hear, afraid that she'll be wrong like the last time. But she can feel him. Deep within her gut she can feel him. And that feeling brings back hope that he is somewhere, just barely holding on, just barely there, but there nonetheless. She needs to find him, to save hime, but like always he finds he first.

A startling tap on the window breaks her away from her thoughts. She stumbles to the window only to find the very person she has spent the last few hours thinking about. He was out of breath and bleeding, but he was alive, and that was something. She quickly opens the window to let him in before the questioning begins.

"Oh my god are you ok? Where the hell have you been?!" She asks frantically.

"Oh you know just trying to outrun all the people trying to kill me." He says calmly, taking deep breaths.

"Why are you bleeding?" She asks while taking his shirt off.

"It's just a bullet graze. It's no big deal." He replies as she gets up to discard his shirt and grab the first aid kit from her bathroom. She sits down with said kit and begins soaking a rag in hydrogen peroxide.

"What the hell did you get yourself into Stiles?" She muttered quietly.

"I can't say... it hurts too much, knowing I hurt others." He says. It hurts her too, seeing the boy who was once so innocent, brought out of it by force, shattered on the floor in front of her. She dabs his wounds keeping her eyes trained on the task at hand instead of looking him in the eyes, she doesn't want him to see the tears in her eyes that are threatening to spill. Unlike her Stiles can't seem to take his eyes off of her. Mesmerized by her gentle touch, but he knows somethings off.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"Nothing, nothings wrong." She replies.

"Lydia look at me." He says. She stops what she's doing to look up at his face. His forehead. His cheeks. His nose. His chin. His lips. Anywhere but his eyes. "What's wrong?" He asks again. She takes a deep breath that shudders on the way out.

"How am I supposed to know if its really you? How am I supposed to know your not just tricking me?" She asks shakily, because she strongly hopes thats not the case. "Lately these days it's getting harder to tell who you are. I never know if it's you or the Nogitsune, and it scares me?"

Seeing the tears in her eyes he can tell that she's slowly breaking apart, and it's all because of him. The Nogitsune inside of him took pride in that, but it broke him knowing the girl he loves is damaged because of him. She has every right to be scared of him. She doesn't know what he's capable of, what the Nogitsune was capable of. But he did, and he would stop at nothing to protect her from himself.

"My eyes." He says quietly. This time she does look him in the eyes.

"What?" She asks curiously.

"They say the eyes are the passage to the soul. Well if that's true then just look into my eyes and you'll either see me or him." He explains. "But Lydia if you ever happen to see him, I need you to run, run and don't look back, okay?" She nods and wraps the last bandage around his wound.

"God, I'm loosing my mind." He says dropping his head. She lays a hand on his cheek and tips his head back up.

"Hey, its not too late to get it back." She whispered. They were dangerously close and she desperately wanted to kiss him. This could very well be the last time she sees him she might as well. She leans in and closes the gap. And for those few seconds everything was okay again. He pulls away only an inch, sad to end the moment.

"I should probably go." He whispers.

"No, stay, please." She begs spoftly. He nods and gets up with her. She leads him to her bed and he lays down next to her, arms around her waist holding her tightly againts him and her head on his chest listening to his beating heart. He's alive and he's here. Thats all she could ask for.

Neither of them slept that night, instead they just embraced each other and cherished the moments in which everything was okay.

.:.:.:.

Well that's it. Im happy with it and I hope you all are too. Feedback is appreciated.

Thanks

-A


	5. I Always Will

So I got the inspiration from the song Between The Bars by Elliot Smith. Great song b

* * *

y the way, so yeah, hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.

.:.:.:.

I wake up to the ring of my phone signaling a new message. I blindly feel around for it until finally my fingertips glide across it. 1 AM, this better be important. I unlock my phone and squint my eyes at the incredible brightness, reading the message,

'I'm drunk... I, I don't know what to do... She's gone... Please find me, please. -L'

I quickly throw off the covers and start putting my pants on while sending her a text asking where she is. I grab a sweater and a blanket then head out the door. As I unlock the car and get in I receive another message,

'The park. -L'

I turn on the car and immediately speed my way over there. In just five minutes I park next to the small park, empty, except for the lone soul slouching against a tree. I grab the sweater and blanket and open the car door making my way out. Even in the dark I can still make out her strawberry blond curls. I can also make out the fairly empty bottle of whiskey in the palm of her hand. Bringing the bottle to her lips, she spills the rest of its contents into her mouth, then drops the bottle next to her.

"They're still there." She says in barely a whisper as I approaches her.

"What are?" I asks.

"The memories. They're still there. And it's like a broken movie you know? Just replaying itself over and over and over inside mind, and I just want it to stop. I just want it to stop... but nothing works. Nothing." She says sluggishly, staring up at the stars as the tears escape her eyes. "She made me better. I hated how I was before, but she, she changed me. And so did you. But now she's gone, gone, she's gone. And it seems like you're barely here either."

"What do you mean, Lydia? I'm always here."

"Don't lie." She says closing her eyes. "Ever since Malia got here, it's like, it's like I don't exist. Like you're so caught up with her that you don't have time for anything else, and I get it I totally do, but it hurts. It hurts the same way it hurt screaming out Allison's name when she died, because in that moment I lost my best friend, just how im losing you." I was completely and utterly shocked because I honestly never knew that this is how she felt.

"Im so sorry Lydia, I promise I will try harder to be there for you." I say rapidly.

"There is no try. You either do or you don't." She shivers.

"Come on, lets get out of here, it's freezing." I say while pulling her up and putting my sweater over her head letting it engulf her body. I take her to the car and gently seat her in the passenger seat and put on her seat belt. Making my way to the drivers seat I let her words race through my mind. Turning on the car and pulling out of the parking lot, I start our journey to my house. I notice her nimble hands make their way towards the dashboard to turn on music. A soft song plays from the radio and she turns it up then proceeds to stare out the window.

By the time I pull into the driveway I can tell she's half asleep. I make my way back to her side and open the door. She stares at me with half closed eyes that are so full of sadness. I turn around with my back facing her.

"Come on, get on back, I'll carry you in." Slowly but surely she climbs onto me, wrapping her legs round my waist and arms around my neck while burying her head into the crook of my neck. I kick the car door closed and started making my way inside. My dad opens the door just as I reach the porch.

"Where have you been?" He asks masking the worry.

"She's drunk. She needed me." I say making my way inside.

"Okay well I'm going back to bed." He says going up the stairs.

"You do that." I say following him up but turning into my room instead. I carefully place Lydia on my bed and tuck her in under the covers. I change back into my pajamas then head to the door to sleep on the couch but her voice stops me.

"Stay." She whispers. Cautiously I make my way over to her and get under the covers next to her.

"Everything will be okay." I say softly. She nods slightly. I close my eyes and start descending into sleep.

"I love you Stiles, I really do." I don't know how to react, so I stay silent for a while.

"I love you too Lydia, I always will." I say, because it's true, I have always loved her and I always will.

.:.:.:.


	6. Give Me Love

Hi! So I got the inspiration for this one after listening to Give Me Love by Ed Sheeran. Hope you enjoy. By the way if there's anything specific you would like me to write just comment and I will.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.

.:.:.:.

Give Me Love.

I wish he would love me again. The way he loves her. The way he used to love me. I wish he'd give me hugs, and lift me off the ground and spin me. I wish he'd hold my hand and walk me to class. I wish he'd whisper sweet things in my ear, and place soft kisses on my forehead, my nose, my lips. But he doesn't, and he won't. He has her.

I wished on a star that already passed.

I wake up every morning and remember. Allison, gone. Aiden, gone. We've lost too many. It's not fair. Everyday I wake up feeling more and more alone. Tear tracks stained on my cheeks, but I can't change it. What's done is done. They're gone and all I can do is let go. Easier said than done. It's hard to fight when there's no one to fight with you.

Standing at my locker I can see them. Just twenty feet away, walking, holding hands, and each second that ticks by they get closer. Stiles catches me starring, but I look away, slam my locker, and walk the opposite direction. As I walk away Scott catches up to me. He is probably the only person I can stand to be around these days.

"Hey, you okay?" He asks.

"How'd you know?"

"I could hear you slam your locker from a mile away," I chuckle. "You know he still loves you right?" I look back at Stiles and Malia leaning against the lockers, him whispering in her ear, her giggling then reaching up to kiss him.

"Yea no, I'm pretty sure whatever love he felt for me is now burried deep in the ground." I say sadly turning back to face Scott.

"Why don't you just talk to him? You're making the situation worse for yourself by avoiding him." He suggests. I pondered the idea for a bit.

"I suppose, I guess I could call him tonight." I say.

"Great, well I better head to class. I'll see you at lunch!" He yells while running down the hall.

.:.:.:.

8:39 pm. Might as well call now. I unlock my phone and call. Each ring draws out until finally he picks up on the fifth one.

"Hello?" He says.

"Stiles, hey, it's been a while since we've talked, I thought I'd call you." I say hopefully.

"Oh, well nows not really good time. Malia's over so..." And just like that all hope is deflated. I scoff.

"Of course, this was a bad idea anyway." I say quietly.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing, goodbye Stiles." I say then hang up. A minute later I get a text from him.

'What's going on?'

'Nothing... go, be happy.' I reply.

.:.:.:.

"You can't just keep playing and seek Lydia!" Stiles says as I close my locker.

"Well I'm done hiding, so you can stop seeking." I say walking out the doors and head toward my car. He doesnt stop though, instead he follows all the way to my car. I fumble for my keys, not being able to get it through the lock.

"You can't just keep running away from me Lyds! What did I ever do to you? Why is it that all of a sudden you stopped talking to me!?" He says rather loudly. By now my hands shake so much that my keys fall right out of them. I can feel the tears as they start their race down my face as I stare at the ground. I turn around to face him.

"Well what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're okay!?" I shout.

"The truth Lydia, just tell me the truth!"

"You stopped." I say shakily.

"Stopped what? "

"You stopped, you stopped loving me." I say, the tears steaming down faster now. His tense form relaxes and he walks over to me then crouches down, picking up my keys. He grabs my hand and lays them in my palm. Then he does the unexpected, he wraps his arms around me and holds my. I lean my head on his chest, feelung his heart beat. I pull away to look at him.

"I'll never stop loving you." He whispers reassuringly, placing a soft kiss on my forehead. Then my nose. And finally my lips.

.:.:.:.

_"Give me love."_


End file.
